


Pro Tip: Don't Play Your Games At Work

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: overwatch
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, I Tried, Im just here for ships, Moira and Angela both do a not good, Sims game, bc ik jack about overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: A dumb crack fic I wrote about snooping Angela and gaming Moira





	Pro Tip: Don't Play Your Games At Work

Angela was getting real fed up with Moira lately.

She'd make the simplest of requests of Moira. A simple "Hey, can you hand me that flask?" or "Could you write down this result for me?" But every time, Moira answered back with a quick "Can't. I'm busy." before turning her attention back to her computer. 

But, Angela knows there's no way Moira is actually doing work. For as long as they have been working together, Angela had never seen Moira sit still for long. She always seemed to have her hands fiddling with some new project of hers, yet here she was, sitting at her desk for hours with her rosy lips twisted into a dumb, gentle smile at her computer screen. 

But, what really irritated Angela was that she could never find any solid proof to confront her with. Everytime Angela tried to catch her goofing off at work, Moira would be typing away on a report of their newest findings. 

Maybe, she was going on about nothing. Maybe, she was just really critical of a string of coincidences. 

*********************************************************************

"Hey, Moira, could you bring me that calcium carbonite over there?"

Loud, bouncy music suddenly shattered the lab's quiet atmosphere. Angela jumped, dropping the test tube she was holding. It shattered across the white tiles along with the contents she needed. 

Then as soon as the music came, the music was cut all together.

"No, I'm afraid I'm busy." Moira finally said. She kept on with her mysterious computer activities. The only evidence anything had just happened was a mischievious glint in her bright, heterochromatic eyes. 

Oh, that was it!

*****************************************************************

Angela got her chance when Moira went out for lunch. Angela herself was going grab her own lunch when she passed Moira's desk. Moira's computer was still on and open to the desktop.

Angela frowned at it. Her mind screamed this was a bad idea, yet she still found herself sitting at Moira's desk. Angela scanned the surprisedly bare desktop, finding only one document folder. Angela clicked it and found a long list of items.

Most of the items were documents labeled with a series of numbers and letters that Angela recognized as experiment names. She clicked on a random document and was surprised to find not only detailed reports of their results but pictures as well. 

A series of snapshots filled the final page of the report. Moira must've gotten one of the lab assistants to help, because most of the shots showed Moira working with a test rabbit, giving the rabbit that look got when Moira was giving all of her attention. Though they were only stills, Angela could see Moira handling the experiment with the upmost care that Angela couldn't help but respect. 

Afterwards, Moira would calm for a bit. A tiny smile would grace her face at another project being completed. She'd try to fix herself back up, flattening her orange locks back into place or straightening her signature tie from where they tussled in her excitement. 

Angela loved these moments when she could get Moira away from the test tubes. At these times, Angela could usually get to know more about her like how Moira liked to binge watch anime when she wasn't working or how she'd taken to calling their test rabbot Fluffy. Sure, Moira would soon get a new itch to experiment, but-

"See something you like?" A familar voice sounded behind her.

Angela's heart stopped. Shee whipped around. Moira was leaning forward with a takeout box in hand, looking between the screen to Angela with an indescipherable look on her face. A mix of embarassment and guilt flooded Angela. Her face reddened.

" Moira! I'm so sorry. I-"

Moira held a hand up to stop her and then swiped her hand to the side. Angela complied, hopping out of the desk chair for Moira to replace her. Moira proceeded to click about on her computer. 

"Moira, listen-

"I expected more from you, Angela." Moira said stiffly without looking at her. Angela opened her mouth to say something but thought against it and walked away. 

*****************************************************************

Later when Moira was sure Angela wasn't paying attention to her, Moira scrolled through her only file until she found the right application. SHe gave it a double click, and her screen went dark. 

A vibrant title screen bounced onto the screen reading out "SIMS 4". In the corner labeled "Last Played:", the date under it meant that the game had last been accessed yesterday as it should. Moira sighed in relief. 

She hit the large start button and loaded up the first save file. 

A virtual house soon filled the screen with a little Moira avatar roaming about it. With a few clicks, Moira summoned a little Angela avatar to join her character. The two seemed to brighten on sight, rushing to greet each other with a smooch. 

Moira let a smile creep onto her face. Her dirty little secret was safe for another day.


End file.
